


Peace of Heart

by Cxellover



Series: A Matter of Control [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Dagger of the Mind. </p><p>The next morning and what follows as Rumplestilskin seeks to regain himself after his time with Zelena with the help of his wife Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle woke up to find herself with her arm across her husband’s waist. She was curled into his body with her leg thrown over his. She lifted up her head to see what time it was and was surprised to find that it was already 8 o’clock. She couldn’t remember that last night that she hadn’t woken up at some point to calm and comfort Rumple from whatever nightmare had him in its grip. She ran her hand up his chest and came across the nipple ring she had inserted into his chest last night. Rumple moaned in his sleep and she could feel his cock start to harden against her leg. 

She smiled and extracted herself from his arms. She sat up and admired the view of her husband still in the arms of Morpheus. His hair was fanned out on the pillow. His face had a slight smile to it. He looked so peaceful. She watched his chest expand and contract. She found the sight of the gold hoops going through his nipples were getting her rather hot and wet. It was such an erotic and beautiful sight.

He opened an eye and found her looking at him with such love and lust he could feel the same rolling through his body.

“Good Morning love” she said taking the ring closest to her and giving it a slight tug. The sensation went from his nipple to his groin almost instantly. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips.

“So I take it that you like this?” she said with a devilish grin.

Words were failing him now so he went with a nod.

She leaned over and took the ring in her mouth and gave it a slight tug while she played with the other ring with her hand. Rumple was overwhelmed with sensations. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he felt Belle shift and her mouth on his now rather hard cock. It didn’t take long before he came and came hard shouting her name. 

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?” she said as she licked her lips. 

Rumple sat up, grabbed her head, and started kissing her with reckless abandonment. She responded in kind to his mouth and the two of them explored each other’s mouths with their tongues and lips. He reached his hand and placed his long fingers down to her nethers. He could feel the heat radiating. He managed to work her onto her back all the while kissing. He could then attend to her needs. He took his finger and carefully rubbed around her clit not quite touching it. He then inserted two fingers into her and brought his thumb ‘round to her clit and began to use his hand to rub and thrust. It didn’t take long before Belle pushed away from him and screamed his name as her legs locked down on his hand.

The two of them collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath from the sensations going through their bodies. 

After a bit of time to get herself back together, Belle propped herself up on her arm and looked at Rumple, who was looking a but rumpled, and said, “Well that’s a good way to start the day.”

Rumple looked at her with such love in his eyes she almost started crying, “I have to agree but I don’t think we can lay bed all day. We both have things to do.”

“Do you want the shower first or ?”

“Or maybe we should conserve water and take a shower together. The shower stall is big enough for it,” said Rumple with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Belle smiled and the two of them walked hand and hand to the bathroom.

Rumple was never grateful for being brought to this land with his limp. It had made life so much hard for him in so many ways. One of the few good things to come out of it was the master bathroom’s shower that large enough for a fold down seat to be installed. This made the shower stall big enough for two people to bath at the same time. 

Since they had slept in, the shower was more perfunctory than usual. Rumple hissed when Belle rubbed over his chest.

“Are you in pain?” she asked.

“Noooo,” he said trying to focus, “just a bit sensitive right now.”

“Should I?”

“No, I can deal with it. It doesn’t hurt at all. Just makes it….interesting.”

They finished up and dried each other off. 

Rumple went to his walk-in closet and Belle went to hers. He found putting on an undershirt was an adventure in itself. After he got on his vest, he felt like he had some protection between himself and the new sensations that seem to be taking over his nervous system. 

He joined Belle in the kitchen and they had a simple breakfast before going into town.


	2. How did I get here?

Belle found herself in the library with not much to do. Books had been put back. Later the school children were going to visit to get new books and she had gotten most of what she needed to have in place done.

She found herself thinking back to last night and she could feel the fire in her loins just at the thought of Rumple kneeling in front of her ready to do anything that she wished. That was a pleasant image to ruminate on. She loved how his hair just covered his face when he had his head bowed. She loved how much he trusted her with his secret hopes, dreams and shames.

They had come a long way from where they had started.

She had intellectually known that when she and Rumple got back together that there would be repercussions from what he went through while he was with Zelena. When she first took off his shirt she tried not to gasp at the damage she saw on his body. Zelena had avoided his face and hands but the rest of his body had been her playground. Rumple had tried not to be self-conscious about it but she could tell he as very uncomfortable. 

Over time the wounds on his body healed. He used magic so he didn’t even have any scars. But the wounds inside his head linger and festered. He tried to keep it to himself but Belle could tell that something was still wrong. She didn’t push the issue but it finally pushed itself.

It was such a simple thing that had sent Rumple into a fury that resulted in a large part of the showcases in the pawnshop to be shattered. Belle had come to collect him for lunch to find herself picking her way carefully though broken glass and shattered objects. She was concerned that Rumple had been attacked. She found him in the back room curled up almost catatonic with glass shards in his hands. He was muttering to himself, “No more. No more.” It had taken Belle a good part of the afternoon to get him to respond to her and most of the evening to get him to even sit up on the cot in the back room.

“Belle, you should divorce me,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because I am damaged goods and I will remain so for the rest of my days.”

She sat down next to him and went to brush his hair out of his face but he shied away. She realized that he had been doing that more and more.

“You are not damaged goods Rumple. Do you know what PTSD is?”

“No.”

“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Archie warned me that you might be effected by it considering what you went through.”

“How do you know what I went through?”

“Rumple, I saw the scars. I have held you through the nightmares. Your temper is hair-trigger. You shy away when I try to touch your face or hair. You went through hell at her hand. I have tried to talk to you about it but you keep changing the subject. I made a promise to you when we got married and I will keep my end of the bargain. What can I do to help you? How can we make this better?”

Rumple looked at his bloody hands, sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know Belle. I need….” He stopped and glanced at her with a look of great trepidation. 

She gently rubbed his back, “what do you need?”

“I need you to take control. I need to be…” 

Belle let him search for the words but they didn’t come to Rumple’s lips. So she decided to push the issue a little further, “Take control how?” She noticed that he was trying not to cry again. 

“Of me. I need you to take the dagger and take total control of me.”

The light dawned for Belle. She went to the safe and retrieved it from where he had put it when he got to the shop. They had both agreed that they needed to keep the curse object close so they didn't end up in another Zelena situation.

“Rumple let’s go home and continue this discussion but before we do, I want you to clean up this mess and your injuries.”

Rumple got up and first used magic to repair his hands. He went into the front of the shop and Belle heard the sound of things being put back together and in place. He came back and kneeled in front of her with his head slightly bowed. She could see the tension in him. 

She kissed the top of his head, “Up you get. Let’s go home.”

The drive home was done in silence. Belle was thinking through what had happened and what she might be able to do to help Rumple. And why had he kneeled? That seemed so unlike him but it looked so right.

They had a simple supper and then retired to the living room with their evening drinks.

Belle pulled out the dagger and made sure Rumple saw that she had it, “Now I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me truthfully. I don’t want any half truths or evasions. Do we understand each other?”

Rumple nodded but looked uncomfortable.

“I will give you an out since I have the dagger. If you say chipped cup, the discussion stops however I retain the right to ask the same thing at a future date. OK?”

He nodded again.

“What do you need me to do to help you?”

“That’s a rather broad question,” he said.

“That’s evading the question. Am I going to have to discipline you?” She said half joking but then she saw Rumple’s face and saw the longing in it. That’s what he wanted? She decided to test her theory.

“Rumple strip to the waist please.”

He stood up and did as she bade him to do. He had no choice since she had the dagger but she could see some of the tension he was carrying go away. He looked almost happy again. Something was going on here. Something that she didn’t think he could articulate but he was dropping some serious hints.

“Rumple do you need to be disciplined?”

“Yes” he said in a rather wood voice.

“Why?”

He tried to come up with the words but she could tell that he was having trouble, which was unusual for her glib tongue husband. She was going to either discover the correct question or figure this out herself.

“Stop. I don’t want you to say another word until I tell you to. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded. She noticed a shiver go through his body. She also noticed that his pants were tighter in the front. This was turning him on? Had she discovered the dark one’s dark secret? She decided to test her theory.

“Kneel.”

He dropped to his knees so quickly that Belle was concerned that he had hurt himself. She ran her hand across his back and felt the shiver go from his body to hers. She went to his study and pulled a ruler from his desk. She came back and he was still exactly where she had put him.

“What you did in the shop today was unacceptable. Yes, you have magic to repair it but you need to learn to not let your temper get the best of you. I want you to give me your hands palms up.”

He looked at her a little puzzled but did as she asked. She took his left hand and showed him the ruler. He didn’t look panicked but almost blissful. 

“Five on each hand I think,” she said carefully looking at his face for any sign of refusal. He didn’t look unhappy at all in fact the opposite. She took the ruler and smacked it against his hand five times and then took the other hand and did the same. She could swear she heard him purring. 

She put the pieces together in her head. Rumple’s deference to her in most things. She was the one who dictated what they did when they made love. He wanted to submit to her.

“Rumple do you need this?” She held up the ruler.

“I need…I need to be…dominated. I only feel whole when…” he fell back into silence and then started up again, “But she broke me. I want to forget what she did to me.” 

He shuttered. “I have always needed this. I have always been this way even before being the Dark One. But now I feel dirty and ashamed of what I am. She made something that made me feel whole and good break and I can’t get it out of my head.” 

He grabbed at her and brought her to him with his arms clasped about her waist, “I need….I need you…”

“Shh shh Rumple, “ Belle stroked his hair, “I understand. Now I want you to go upstairs and finish stripping. Get into bed and wait for me there.”

He complied with her orders. Belle went around the house and locked up. She had a lot to think about now. Rumple had finally opened up to her and giving her the in that she had needed all these months. But now what? Most of what she knew was from reading trashy romance novels and she didn’t think that was going to cut it. She needed to do some research but tonight she had a naked Rumple in her bed that needed comfort and release. She quickly came up with a plan and went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much sexy times in this part I know but I do have an endgame for this tale.
> 
> Comments do help the muse.
> 
> This might be not as frequent since work went into overload but please don't give up on it.
> 
> Thank you


	3. Watch out you might get what you're after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but straight up Smut.
> 
> Enjoy.

She found him kneeling on the bed with his head down and his hands on his knees with the palms up. She could see the red marks she had made with the ruler fading. Rumple looked both calm and nervous. Probably not as nervous as she felt. She did see that he was very aroused.

“Look at me” she said.

His head snapped up and he did as he had been commanded. 

She showed him the dagger in her hand.

“Same rules apply here. No lying. But you still have chipped cup if you need or want an out. Do you understand?”

He nodded.

“I need to hear you.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Tomorrow we are going to talk about all this without the dagger but for tonight you will call me Miss Belle and you will do what I order you to do.”

“Yes Miss Belle,” he said. Belle noticed that his shoulders seemed to relax a bit and his whole posture was better.

She went into his walk in closet and grabbed a few ties that he didn’t wear very often if at all. She had figured that these were mostly before he remembered he had serious fashion sense. 

“Stand in front of the bed facing the bed please.”

He quickly complied.

She came up behind him and took the black tie and placed it over his eyes making it a very effective blindfold. He took in a breath with a hiss. She could see he was getting harder.

“Two steps back, I want to take a look at my boy.”

He took the two steps back. Belle noticed that he was not sure what to do with his hands that kept twitching by his side. She took his hands behind his back and tied them together with a horrid blue tie. Again he seemed relieved at the restriction. 

She proceeded to walk around him gently touching his skin with an occasional nipple pull and butt pinch. Each type of touch got her a different sound from him. She was enjoying the sensation of being able to touch him where ever she wanted but he couldn’t return the favor.

“You have such a nice body and taken such lovely care of it” she said giving his butt a serious smack. Rumple groaned a groan that went right to her groin. She gave him a few more butt swats and noticed that he was now leaking precum from his cock which had taken on a rather lovely shade of red. She untied his hands and led him to the overstuffed chair that was in the room. She sat down and then situated him across her lap so he was balanced on his hands and feet. She smacked his ass again and got an even greater reaction.

“Do you enjoy this?”

“Yes Miss Belle. Very much.”

“Your ass is turning such a lovely shade of red. I want you to understand that this is not your punishment but my enjoyment,” as she gave him another swat.

“You are in control Miss Belle. Whatever you want to do to me.”

“My only rule is don’t come. I want you to tell me if you are getting close. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes Miss Belle.”

She proceeded to turn his butt a lovely shade of red with her hand. At one point she had him turn around so she could use her other hand. 

“Miss Belle, please I am going to come if you keep doing that.”

“Well we can’t have that. I’m not done with you yet. Stand up.”

He complied and she guided him to the bed. She used the horrid blue tie and the slightly less horrid green tie and strapped him to the bedpost. His cock looked like it was turning purple and she had never seen him so engorged. She quickly striped and found that she was dripping between her legs. The sounds that he had made were a total turn on to her. She got up on the bed and positioned herself over his cock and sloooowly sank down until her ass cheeks touched his balls. She proceeded to ride him to orgasm for both of them. She had read about mind blowing orgasms and thought she had had them but this proved her wrong. She rolled off of Rumple gasping for breath as he was doing the same. She untied him and removed the blindfold.

He looked at her with such love and tenderness it was almost painful to look at.

“Thank you Miss Belle. Thank you so much.”

She stroked his sweaty hair out of his face. She noticed he didn’t flinch from her touch, “No thank you. Miss Belle is very happy with you.”

They kissed a bit and cuddle a bit until falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Here is where time is on our side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally has that discussion she has been wanting for a while and she puts what she learns to practice

That night was not perfect. Rumple had nightmares and neither of them got much sleep after that. Belle decided that the next morning was not the time to discuss what had happened the night before.

About a week past before Belle felt like it was the right time to talk. They had both taken half days to allow themselves sometime to just be with each other also it was Sunday and most messes around the town seem to start some time on Sunday.

Belle and Rumple had finished cleaning up from lunch when Belle suggested that they take some ice tea outside and just sit in the garden for a bit to get some fresh air and sunshine. They sat on their garden swing and drank ice tea just enjoying each other’s company. Rumple noticed that something was troubling Belle and decided to find out what.

“What’s bothering you dear?”

Belle tried to find the right words to start this conversation she had been having in her head for almost a week.

“We need to talk about the other night.” She could see Rumple stiffen a bit. 

“Hold on I have an idea,” she said and got up, “Be right back.”

She went into the house and retrieved the dagger from its hiding place. She came back out and handed Rumple the dagger.

“There. Now the only one who is control you is you right now. Rumple I am trying to understand what happened to you and to me. I will say that I did enjoy myself and I think you did too.”

He nodded.

“You told me that night that you have always been submissive. Is that right?”

He nodded again, “Always. Even before I got married. I just had these…feelings.”

Belle decided to step on what she figured would be land mine number one in the conversation, “Did Milah know?”

He shrugged, “In a way. She knew she had me wrapped around her little finger and I would pretty much do what she wanted. She controlled our sex life with an iron fist. But we never talked about it. I think she just put it down to be married to the town coward so she had to be the dominant one in the relationship.”

Now onto the second landmine, “What about your other lovers?”

He shook his head, “No. They never knew. I was the Dark One and all powerful so I couldn’t show weakness to them.”

Ok two diffused onto to the third, “What about me?”

He took her hand in his, “I wanted to tell you. I was…embarrassed by my proclivities. I had to take care of you. You had been through so much and I didn’t want to add to your burden to cater to my whims. I had to know that you wanted me without any additional pressures.”

She put her other hand on top of his, “Well you left plenty of hints. I am surprised I didn’t pick up on it sooner.”

Now for the biggest and most unstable landmine in the field.

“Did Zelena know?”

He thought a moment and shook his head, “I don’t believe so but what she did…” He took a painful breath in as he remembered the desperation he felt “it broke me. It made me feel wrong about myself. About the man I had been and the man I am now. She made me feel like a dirty disgusting animal for even having such thoughts. I tried to fight her and my impulses and ended up at war with myself.”

Belle wanted to stroke his face but knew that he would shy away. He was scared of touch unless he initiated it. 

“Well broken is not useless Rumple, we should know that better than anyone. We’ll get through this together.”

Rumple leaned in and kissed her with such passion. She returned in kind and the two of them explored each other’s mouths with their lips and tongues. Now she knew she could touch his head safely. She twisted her fingers in his hair and gave a tug. She heard and felt the moan in Rumple’s chest. Eventually they pulled apart.

She could see both the fear and the desire in her lover’s eyes. She stuck her courage to the sticking place and decided to go for it.

“Rumple, I would like to propose something.”

He looked at her both interested and cautiously.

“I had a lot of fun the other night and would like to explore more with you.”

He nodded but didn’t look entirely comfortable. She put her hand on his hand that was holding the dagger, “Will you give me control? Will you let me do with you what I will?”

His expression changed from caution to lust in an instant. He knelt down in the grass in front of her and offered her the dagger with both hands and said one word, “Please.” And in that one word he gave Belle permission, consent, and control over his body and mind.

She took the dagger from his hands with great gravitas as she knew what he was handing her, his soul. She stood up, leaned over and kissed the top of his head, “I accept this charge. There will be a few rules. You will address me as Miss Belle. If at any point you are uncomfortable or need a break you will say ‘chipped cup’. Nod if you understand the rules.”

She watched a shiver of pleasure run through his body and he nodded.

“Now I want you to go upstairs and strip. You will then kneel next to the chair in the bedroom and wait for me. Do you understand your orders?”

“Yes Miss Belle,” he said in a slightly strangled voice. She looked down and noticed that his pants were really tight in the crotch area.

“Go,” she said and he went off like a shot. She reviewed in her head all the things she had read about submissives and submission. It had been a lot of conflicting information but she finally gleaned the information that she felt was relevant to Rumple. She went to the closet in the front hall and pulled out the duffle bag she had put there. She went upstairs to find Rumple exactly where she had asked him to be.

“Good boy,” she said, “You are such a good boy.”

“Thank you Miss Belle,” he said. 

She sat down in the chair, put the dagger down on the table next to the chair, and dropped the duffle bag at her feet. He startled at the sound of the bag hitting the floor. She noticed his attention go to it.

“Eyes up here please.”

He sat back on his haunches and looked up at her.

“Now we are going to have a discussion that we need to have before we do anything else. I have a list here of some questions I want to ask you. You are to answer truthfully. I need to know what you have done and what you might like to explore. Now if any of these things spark a question or an other thread for discussion I want you to tell me.”

She pulled out a clipboard and a pen, “Beating in general. Done?”

“Yes,” he said very quietly.

“Essential?”

“Yes”

“Scale of 1 to 5 with 5 being love and 1 being hate?”

He mumbled something that she couldn’t quite hear.

“I need to you speak clearly. Do you understand?”

“Yes Miss Belle. 5 very much a 5.”

She made a note and went onto the next activity, “Beating with Canes. Done?”

“No Miss Belle.”

“Curious?”

“Yes Miss Belle.”

“Give me a 1 to 5 in terms of interest. Again 1 being hate and 5 being love”

“4? I really don’t know how I would react to it but I would like to try.”

“Very good Rumple.” She made another notation on her clipboard. 

This went on for about 200 questions ranging through all kinds of kinks and sex acts.

By the end Belle had a pretty good idea of what Rumple wanted, what Rumple didn’t care about, and what Rumple didn’t like. She had noticed that he was flagging a bit from being on his knees so long. She had to take those sorts of things into account. 

“I want you to go sit on the bed facing me.”

He got up from the floor and was a little shaky as he crossed to the bed and sat.

She opened up the duffle bag and pulled out a brown leather collar with a tag attached. She stood up and crossed to him with the collar in her hand. She noticed that his cock was showing definite interest in the object she had. 

“Rumplestilskin, I offer you my collar to wear. When you wear it we both know that I am in total control of you. You will submit to me and me alone.”

She showed him the tag which read ‘Property of Belle F. Gold’.

He looked at her with such reverence and said, “I submit to you and will wear your collar and answer to you alone.”

She took the collar and put it around his neck and locked it with a small lock. She had it made for his neck using his shirt collars for sizing. It fit perfectly and looked like it should always be there. Rumple had a rather wide smile on his face. He took her hands and kissed them.

“Thank you Miss Belle. Thank you for deeming me worthy of you. I love you so much.”

“And I love and adore you,” she said with a quiet smile just enjoying the moment where she claimed her husband now her submissive as her own.

She went back to the duffle and removed a leather blindfold. Rumple’s eyes widened as he saw it.

“Remember ‘chipped cup’.”

He nodded. She carefully buckled the blind fold on his head.

“Too tight?”

He shook his head no. 

“Feels good?”

He shook his head yes. Belle noticed that Rumple was a whole lot less articulate when he was submitting.

She took his hands and guided him to his feet and then moved him around the bed so he was at the foot of the bed.

“Put your hands out and grab the footboard. Ass out please.”

He complied. She took her foot and had him spread his legs further apart. She reached between his legs and grabbed his rather impressive erection.

“We aren’t in danger in coming too soon are we?” 

“No Miss Belle. I can control myself.”

She was rethinking her plan and just jumping his bones right then and there but went with her original idea. She went back to the duffle and removed the flogger she had been practicing with. She had gotten pretty good with it against defenseless pillows and the like. She took the tails and ran them across his back lightly so he could feel what was to come. She watched his reaction carefully. He moaned. 

She stepped back and took careful aim at his upturned ass. With the contact came a yelp from Rumple. 

“Are you OK?”

He nodded his head vigorously. 

She then proceeded to beat his ass to a lovely shade of red. He moaned and screamed in pleasure. She stopped when he raised his hand and she almost hit it.

“Please Miss Belle. Please let me come.”

“Not yet. Up on the bed. All fours.” 

He complied.

She took his leaking cock in her hand and started stroking. It didn’t take much for him to come all over her hand and the bedspread. He collapsed on the bed and struggled to get up again. She pushed him back down.

“No. Stay there.”

She removed the blindfold and found that Rumple had been crying. She was worried that she had hurt him or crossed a line. He blinked like an owl for a moment and then registered the panic on her face.

“No Miss Belle! Nothing is wrong. I am…at peace…happy in fact. Thank you for your kindness. I am proud to be yours.”

Belle gathered Rumple up in her arms and said, “And I am proud that you are mine.”

That night cemented a new relationship between the two of them and had lead them through so many adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list that Belle went through exists.
> 
> You can find it at
> 
> http://www.cepemo.com/checklist.html (WARNING Adult content)
> 
> I was educated a bit reading through it.
> 
> This may be it until Monday or Tuesday so don't give up on this fic. I am off to the NYCC mini this weekend.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.


	5. I wrestle, with your conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has use for those rings.

Belle puts away a few more books that had seem to have walked off the shelf.

She had learned so much about Rumple since that night that she claimed him.

And he had learned a lot about her as well.

She had learned to see the signals that Rumple needed her to take control of him. 

She had learned how much a fan of tight bondage they both were. The more he was restrained the better it was to play with his body. 

Her arms had gotten stronger as she had learned more and interesting ways of beating him.

He was so sensitive to touch. She had learned that he could come from touch alone on his nipples, which had given her the idea to pierce them. 

She smiled a wicked smile at the thought of what was under Rumple’s shirt now.

She picked up her cell phone and texted

_Are you alone now?_

In a short time her phone made a chiming sound.

_Yes, why?_

_Are you expecting anyone else?_

_No….?_

_Then I want you to lock the front door. Go into the back room and pull the curtain closed. Tell me when you are done and ready for your next order._

_Yes Mistress_

Belle could see in her minds eye what Rumple was doing. She also knew that his pants were probably getting a little tight in certain areas.

_I am in the back room and await your orders_

_Take off your jacket, vest, shirt and undershirt. I want you naked from the waist up standing in front of the worktable._

A short time later the phone chimed again.

_Done Mistress_

She knew that if anyone came in at that point they might be a little confused at seeing Rumplestilskin wearing a metal chain around his neck that was a little thicker than a regular necklace and had a lock attached to it. She found herself getting more than a little turned on at the thought.

_I want you to pull gently on the rings. Play with your nipples and ONLY your nipples. No touching any other part of your body._

_Yes Mistress_

She pulled the blind down on the front door and placed the “Back shortly” sign on the front door. She locked up the library and went out back. She walked to the back of the pawn shop and peeked through one of the windows in the back. She could see Rumple standing with his back pretty much to her but she could see his arms and knew he was playing with his nipples. She heard the sounds coming from him and found herself getting very warm in her loins.

_I bet your pants are a little tight right now. I want you to take them off. I want you naked in the shop. No touching anything but your nipples_

She watched at he picked up the phone and tapped out _Yes Mistress_ came the reply. He efficiently removed the rest of his clothing and placed it on the chair in the room. She got a quickly look at his very hard cock before he turned back to the table and picked up the phone. 

_I am naked_

_I want you to play with your nipples until you cum. I know you can do this. Be my good boy and make me proud. Text me when you are done. I want you to imagine me sitting on that table in front of you. My skirt is up and I am not wearing any underwear. I am fingering myself. I am so wet you can see my pussy glisten and throb. Keep that image in your head as you play with yourself_

The moans became more audible as he read the text. He texted back _Yes Mistress_ and then processed to play with his nipples, pulling on the rings and rolling them in his hands. She could hear his breath get more broken and frantic. The sounds became more animalistic until she heard the cry that she knew so well as he came over the table. He grabbed the table to keep from falling. He took a moment to gather himself together and then picked up his cell phone and texted _Done as you commanded_

_Good boy. Now get yourself back together and take me to lunch_

Belle went back to the library and waited for Rumple to join her there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I would love some feedback on it as I am kind of floundering of where to take this before the end or if I should just end this.
> 
> Thanks


	6. You start a conversation you can't even finish it.

Belle was a bit surprised how fast Rumple had gotten himself back together and to the library. He gave her a rather wicked grin when he saw her and she felt a shiver of pleasure go down her spine. She smiled innocently back at him and kissed her husband.

“Granny’s?” she asked. He offered her his arm and they walked to Granny’s just enjoying being in each other’s company.

It was almost magical how their booth was always open to them. Belle suspected it was a deal between Granny and Rumple.

They made small talk with the citizens of Storybrooke . . .well Belle did at least. Rumple listened and tried not to glower. 

A lovely smell of some sort of wafted from the kitchen. Belle wanted to know what it was and order herself a serving.

She could feel Rumple stiffen under her arm. She looked at his face and saw the panic in his eyes. Something was wrong.

“Rumple?”

“Belle,” he said through gritted teeth, “get me out of here.”

“Rumple, what is going on?”

She could hear his teeth rattling and feel his body start to spasm. 

“NOW!” he roared. 

She helped him turn around and get him out of Granny’s. They got to the pawn shop before the fit started. Belle opened the back door having propped Rumple next to the door. He sort of rolled in and was on the floor in a heap of shaking limps and chattering teeth. She did what she could to make him comfortable. She could hear him mumbling but had a hard time understanding much of what he was saying other than ‘don’t’ ‘no’ and ‘no more’. About the time that she was going to call for an ambulance, the fit passed and she saw Rumple’s body ease. She checked his pulse and it was strong. She couldn’t drag him to the cot so she grabbed the blanket and put it over him. She positioned herself so that she could put his head in her lap.

Her legs were practically asleep when he finally came back to her.

She watched him open his eyes and gave him a minute to orient himself to where he was.

“Hey,” she said brushing his hair out of his face.

“Hey,” he replied in a slightly puzzled voice “Why am I on the floor of the shop?”

“What’s the last thing that you remember?”

“Walking into Granny’s and then…” his face went from confused to scared.

“And then what?”

“I remembered.”

“Zelena?” taking a not too difficult shot in the dark.

He nodded.

“Do you think you can get up? My legs have fallen asleep.”

Rumple slowly go to his feet but Belle could see he was swaying slightly.

“I want you to go sit down on the cot before you fall down,” she said with authority.

Rumple lurched to the cot and sat down on it looking at her. Belle slowly got up while pins and needles seem to run through her legs and sat down next to him. She took off his tie and opened up his shirt collar. She grabbed the necklace around his neck and made sure he could feel the pull against his neck.

“What did you remember?”

He seem hesitant and his gaze wandered from her to other points in the room. A quick tug brought him back to her.

“Eyes on me my dear. Eyes on me. Listen to me. You are safe. I will always protect you. I will always take care of you. I will NEVER leave you. No matter what she did or you did, do you understand me?” she growled.

He looked in her eyes for a moment and replied, “Yes Mistress.” She could see him physically relax as the words left his lips. 

“Now tell me what set you off and remember you are safe here. She is dead and of no import to you at all. I am.”

He took a breath in and seemed to hesitate for a moment and said, “Meatpies.”

“Excuse me?”

“They were cooking meat pies for the special today. Zelena knew I liked meat pies because of something that happened when I was a boy and used that knowledge against me.”

It made sense all of the sudden. Smell can be the most powerful trigger to bring up memories.

She pushed the hair out of his face and stroked his cheek. She was please that rather than pulling away he leaned into it. Progress she thought considering that a short time ago she couldn’t touch his face without his shying away.

“I…I…memories came back to me and I couldn't think of anything but to run but I couldn’t run. I was back there. In the cage with no way out and no hope of rescue. She…she….”

He broke off and Belle saw that he was crying silent tears. She pulled him towards her and put his head on her shoulder. She comforted him as one would a child with soothing noises and gentle strokes and pats on the back. It was a clear reminder to her that she still had a broken man to fix. And for what seem the millionth time, Belle cursed Zelena for breaking Rumple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a piece that I really had to work for.
> 
> I know not much smut but it was needed for the plot.
> 
> Didn't mean to go silent on this one but work takes precedent.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are loved and treasured.


	7. Hold me, squeeze me, love me, tease me

Belle kissed the top of Rumple’s head and said, “I think we should go home. Let me take care of the school children and then I will close up library and I’ll come back here for you. I want you to lie down and try to take a nap. But before that…” She stood up and went to the mini fridge Rumple had in the back room and pulled out a bottle of water. She went to the first aid kit and pulled out a couple of aspirin. She went back to Rumple and handed him the pills and the water.

“Drink all that,” she said.

Belle went back to the library right as the children marched through the door. She quickly helped them find their books along with the teachers. She checked them out and then put a notice on the door that the library was closed for the rest of the day. 

She came back to the shop to find Rumple asleep on the cot. She took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. She noticed he was shivering in his sleep. ‘nightmare’ she though and debated about waking him but that choice was taken from her when Rumple let out a loud “NO” and sat up. She gave him a moment to gather himself and figure out where he was.

“Bad one?” she asked.

He nodded. Belle got him another bottle of water and he drank it. 

“Stand up” she said in a rather controlling voice “And not a word.”

He looked at her and did as she told him to do. 

She pulled a small key out of her purse. She removed his tie and opened his shirt exposing his necklace. She undid the small lock and removed the chain.

Rumple looked crushed at her actions. 

She went back to her purse and pulled out his leather collar. He immediately came to attention. She put the soft leather around his neck and put the lock back on. 

“Not too tight?”

He shook his head ‘No’. 

“Listen carefully. You are going to drive us home. You will prepare us dinner while I get some things ready.” 

She went to the safe and pulled out the dagger. She took the dagger and put it in a sheath that Rumple had fashioned for it. “Put this on your belt”. He did as she asked.

They drove home in silence. Belle was sorting out what he might need tonight. She knew that she needed to get him past whatever happened today. She had learned that the more controlling she was with him, the more it seemed to help him deal with whatever was going on in his head. But she needed more information. He snapped his fingers.

She said, “You may speak.”

“Thank you Mistress. What would you like for dinner?”

She thought through what there was in the fridge and said, “Let’s keep it simple. We have the left over chicken from the other night. Why don’t you cut that up and make us chicken caesar salads. I think we still have half a bottle of white in the fridge but maybe you should put another bottle in just to make sure.”

“Yes Mistress.” He seemed to want to say something but seemed unsure.

“I have given you permission to speak freely. Do I need to give you an infraction for not listening?”

“I’m sorry Mistress but I need to talk to Belle my wife right now.”

That was different.

“Rumple, you know that you can always talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think you can fix this” he said, “I can’t keep expecting you to do things that you find uncomfortable to help me.”

“What do you think I am uncomfortable with Rumple?”

“Belle how many other husbands asked their wives to beat them bloody so that they can feel better? How many other husbands can’t seem to leave the cage they were put in? How many other husbands can’t seem to get through a night without worrying that they are going to harm their wives because they lose control of themselves when they sleep?

I can’t ask this of you. Tonight I am going to go sleep in the guest room so you can get a good night’s sleep without my dreams interfering with your slumber. Tomorrow we can figure out what we are going to do from that point.”

They pulled up to the house. Rumple came around and opened the door for Belle. Belle stood up and in quick succession slapped Rumple across the face then pulled the dagger from his belt and showed it to him.

“Inside the house NOW!” said Belle. Rumple practically ran to the front door, unlocked it and went inside.

She found him standing in the foyer with his hand to his rapidly reddening cheek.

“Go sit down in the living room on the couch.” 

He reluctantly turned, lurched to the living room and sat down as ordered. She removed his collar and dropped it to the floor.

“How dare you!” she started. 

He opened his mouth but thought better and closed it.

“How dare you! I am my own person. I decide my fate…remember that? I left my family and my home to go with you to the castle. After you threw me out, I tried my damnedest to get back to you. I spend 28 years in a mental ward here not knowing why I was there. I fought for you every inch of the way. I fought for US. I confronted Zelena. And you decide that I should give up? I should just let you go on your way? You don’t get out of this so easily Rumplestilskin. We made a deal and as you say you never go back on a deal.

As to your needs, how dare you imply that I am getting nothing out of this relationship. That I am only doing what I do to you because of you. Did you ever stop and think that I might be enjoying myself? That having total control is as heady a turn on for me as losing control is for you? I’m guessing not from the look on your face. I have never given up on you Rumple. Never. How dare you give up on me. Am I so weak in your eyes? Have I not shown you how much this relationship means to me over and over again? I am disappointed that you think so little of me. I thought I meant more to you than this.” 

Rumple looked at the point of tears as the words fell out of Belle’s lips, “You do,” he said, “I can’t lose you again but I don’t know how to fix this.” He gestured to himself. “I can’t stand the thought of hurting you or you being hurt.”

“So let me fix it Rumple. Give me credit for the person I am. Give me the chance to help you deal with what happened to you. Trust me because right now I don’t feel that you do at all.”

Rumple fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Belle’s waist and said, “Help me Belle. I feel so lost and afraid. I don’t want to feel this way anymore. I want to be a whole man for you rather than the broken doll that Zelena left behind.”

“Then know that we are in this together. Know that I love you. Know that I love your submission to me more than I can tell you. I am not Milah. I want to be with you.”

He picked up the discarded collar and knelt back on his haunches. He lifted the collar in both hands and bowed his head exposing his neck. 

“Please?” he said.

She took the collar in her hands, “Not yet. You have to earn it back Rumple. You broke trust with me so you have to get that trust back.” She put it on the mantle. “Now go make dinner please. I have some things to attend to.” She took the dagger and went upstairs.

Rumplestilskin knew that he had screwed up and screwed up big time. He hadn’t seen Belle that angry…well ever. He made the salads as Belle had requested and poured the wine. He sat down and waited for her to join him. She appeared having apparently taken a bath. She was in her fuzzy bathrobe with her hair up in a towel. She sat down and they ate. The lack of conversation hung over the table. Rumple couldn’t figure out what to say and Belle was not saying anything. They finished up in the deadening silence and cleaned up the table.

She looked at him and said, “Go upstairs to the bedroom and strip then go to the bathroom and wait for me.”

He did what she said as quickly as he could. He had to prove himself to her again. He went into the bathroom and found that the tub was filling with water. 

“Get in the tub. I want you to put your arms on the sides of the tub.”

He did as she ordered him to. She turned off the taps. He found the water at the perfect not too hot and not too cold point.

She grabbed a bath sponge and put a fragrant body wash on it. She proceeded to wash Rumple very carefully and deliberately. She had him lean forward while she washed his back. She then washed his hair. Rumple felt so relaxed at her touch, which was loving but firm. He started feeling like he was going to fall asleep.

“Ah ah ah, can’t have that. I’m not done with you. Up you get.”

Rumple got up from the tub and Belle proceeded to towel him off from bottom to top. Every time she got near his groin, he could feel himself getting interested. 

“Go into the playroom and wait for me there.”

He couldn’t decide whether she had told him not to speak so he went for broke and said, “Yes Mistress.”

“No, you haven’t earned the right to call me that yet. Let’s go for Ma’am at this point and see if you can get back in my good graces.”

Rumple felt his cheeks turning red. He had screwed up big time.

“What did I tell you to do?” came the order and Rumple ran to the playroom and knelt in front of her chair waiting for her to do whatever she wanted with him. He would redeem himself in her eyes.

Belle walked into the room and sat down on the chair in front of him. He noticed that she had the dagger in her hand. 

“So here we are,” she said in a rather sultry tone that sent a shiver through his body in anticipation.

She took the dagger and placed it on the table next to her.

“This has to be of your free will. I will control you but not with the dagger that would be easy for you. You have to give yourself to me willingly.”

“Tell me what to do Ma’am and I will do it without question,” he said with all the sincerity he could muster.

“My feet are sore from the day. Do something about it.”

He crawled over to her and took her feet into his lap and proceeded to massage them. That was something he knew how to do well. He uses to do this for Milah. The spinning made his hands strong and he learned how to manipulate the feet to get them to relax. He had Belle practically purring in short order. 

“Very well done.” She said placing her left foot on his shoulder making him stop. He placed his hands back in his lap and waiting for the next order. 

She got up and went to the table then picked up a blindfold and placed it over his eyes. 

“Stand up” came the command and he obeyed. 

He listened carefully trying to figure out what she was doing. He could feel her standing in front of him. She grabbed his nipple rings and gave them a twist. Rumple could not silence the moan that escaped his throat.

“These really do suit you” she said then she grabbed the left in her teeth and gave his nipple a lick and pulled slightly causing his cock to rise. She then did the same to the right. 

She led him over to the St. Andrew’s cross they had in the corner and bound his wrists and ankles to it. She took foam earplugs and put them in his ears before putting a hood over his head cutting him off from the world. All he had was his sense of touch left. He shivered as she ran her hands all over his body like she was touching him for the first time. Then nothing. Time stretched out. Had she left him there? Was she even in the room? The lack of touch disturbed him. He found himself trying not to squirm and failing miserably. 

He felt her touch his hand and put a rubber ball in it. He was so relieved. She was still with him. He then felt the thin cane being rubbed against his ass. He relaxed as much as he could but the first hit caused him to tense up as the pain exploded across his ass. By the third he felt her rhythm and could relax into it. By the fifth strike he felt like he was flying. He rode the pain to peace and pleasure. He lost count of the strikes. Just as it started it stopped and Rumple could feel Belle rubbing the welts she had created with a leather glove. His cock was weeping from all the sensations. He felt her grasp his stiff member in her leather clad hand and with a couple of jerks he found his release. Somewhere in all that he passed out.

He came to with the hood and blindfold along with the ear plugs removed. He was on his belly on the floor. His backside still burned but he could feel Belle taking ointment and tending to the wounds that she created. It was then that he realized that he was wearing his collar again he raised his hand to it to make sure it was not an illusion. He wept with happiness. 

“Are you all right?”

He shook his head ‘yes’. “Yes Ma’am” he croaked.

“Sit up slowly. I want you to drink some water.”

He did as she told him to and sipped gratefully the water. His body was still humming from the endorphins that had been released into his system. He put his hand on his collar and said, “Thank you.”

“Oh you are not done. This was round one. Ready for round two?”

He nodded and looked up at his Belle. The smile she had on her face sent another shiver through his being. He knew he was in for it.


	8. And we know what we’re known’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short smut to add onto the smut from the previous chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Stand up…carefully” came the order.

Rumple obeyed. He could feel the burn of the welts on his back, ass, and legs. He loved it because the pain helped him focus.

“Hands behind back.” He put his hands behind his back. He could feel the heat radiating off his body against the back of his hands. Belle took bondage tape and wrapped his wrists together. She then processed to wrap his torso in the tape leaving his nipples uncovered. As she moved further down she wrapped carefully leaving his ass outside the constriction of the tape. 

She helped him to the floor and proceeded to wrap his legs up to his genitals which she again left outside the tape. She took leg cuffs and attached them to his ankles then chained them together. She attached another chain that she ratcheted from the ceiling and raised his legs up so his ass was exposed.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Any discomfort?”

The hazy smile on his face gave her all the information she needed. She grabbed a cock ring from the table and put it around his hardening cock and balls. He moaned in protest.

“Eyes on me.” She took a set of nipple clips and attached them to the rings in his nipples. She carefully started to pull the chain and the sensation rocked his world. He let out a groan of pleasure. She took her other hand and pulled lightly on his now rather hard member. She released his cock and he whimpered. He tried to thrust towards her hand but with his legs up, he didn’t have the leverage. 

She saw what he was doing,”Ah ah ah. You have to earn that.” She jerked on the chain a little harder and Rumple felt like he was floating on a cloud from all the sensation he was getting just through his nipples and the burn of his ass.

A quick slap on his face brought him back into the now. He saw that she had disrobed and was naked beside him. She offered him her left breast and he worshiped it with his lips and tongue. She pulled away and he whined but she quickly replaced it with her right.

“Love, I think you could make me cum from just sucking on my breasts.”

That just made him redouble his efforts on her nipples which seem to please her. She was moaning and encouraging him to continue. She pulled back and he tried to raise his head to get back to her breasts. She stood up and ratcheted his legs down to the floor. 

“But I think I enjoy riding your cock even more.”

She positioned herself and rubbed his cock against her labia. Rumple groaned a loud groan as he felt her wetness dripping down on him. She then took him inside her and starting her pace riding his cock. Rumple strained against the tape wanting to touch her so badly but he could not. All his feeling went to his groin which felt like it was wrapped in liquid heat. He didn't know how much longer even with the cock ring he could keep this up. Belle seem to know about his discomfort and reached around and unsnapped the ring. Then he came while she came and gripped around his dick which only made the orgasm that much more over the top. She collapsed on him with a loud scream to match his loud shout. He was having a little trouble breathing because of the tape. He tried to slow his breath but was starting to panic a bit.

“Sh sh sh, it’s all right. You’re all right. I am here with you.” She went to the table and got the bandage scissors and quickly released him from the tape. He took great gulping breaths of air and promptly gave him the hiccups. Belle helped him sit up and drink some water. 

She giggled.

“Ma’am?” he had no idea what she found so funny.

“I wonder what the neighbors think we are up to when we are shouting like that.”

He smiled, “Probably they are thinking we are having a really good time.”

She picked up the dagger and said, “Dark One heal thyself.”

Rumple felt the magic run through his body and the welts vanished. He looked sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sometimes I wish you would leave the marks longer Ma’am.”

“I have an idea about that but not tonight. Now I want a shower and some sleep.”

“May I join you?”

“Only if you will wash my back.”

“I’ll wash yours if you wash mine.”

She helped him up and steady him for a moment then they went hand and hand to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are heading towards the end of this story. I could continue in this universe if there is any interest.
> 
> Comments motivate me. 
> 
> Is there anything you would like to see me write? I am looking for prompts.
> 
> Also has anyone twigged onto the chapter titles? Or am I being too obtuse?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Belle woke up and found the bed empty. She heard sounds downstairs. She put on her robe and slippers and followed the sound to find Emma and Henry in the kitchen with Rumple making breakfast for all four of them.

“Morning Belle,” said Henry through a mouthful of eggs, bacon and toast.

“Hey there,” said Rumple, “Would you like a plate?”

Belle remembered that Rumple had said that Emma and Henry were coming by this morning and Henry was going to be with them all day. She debated whether to go upstairs and get dressed but she decided to go with the flow.

“Please and some juice and coffee.”

He smiled broadly at his wife and with a slight bow, “As you wish Ma’am.”

He made up plates for all of them and filled the drink orders before sitting down and joining them.

Small talk was made but Belle was paying more attention to Rumple than the conversation. She realized after the fact that her name had been used.

“Sorry, my mind was million miles away,” she said, “What was that?”

“I heard that you were going to be getting some help in the library?” said Emma.

“Yes, some of the older school children are going to be working as library pages for me to earn some extra credit and Mrs. Hubbert wanted to volunteer to help run the place but I worked it out with the Mayor to pay her a salary out of the budget. It has been a little difficult doing it all on my own.”

“Can I help?” asked Henry, “Mom, think of it. It would be a great place for me to go after school and then you wouldn’t have to pass me off to someone else.”

Emma looked at Henry and then at Belle with a questioning look.

Belle said, “He’s old enough if you want that as an option after school. It would be only one or two days a week at most and one Saturday a month since we leave the library closed on Sunday.”

“OK that sounds like a plan,” said Emma.

“Remember that he can always spend time with me at the shop,” said Rumple, “After all I am his Grandpa.”

Emma looked a little uncomfortable but quickly put on her game face, “Let me think about it, OK?”

The other three nodded their heads.

Emma looked at her watch and saw the time,” Aaand I am late. Thanks for Breakfast and either I or Ruby will be by to pick up Henry before dinner time.”

“No problem,” said Belle and went with Emma to the front door.

“Belle…”

“Emma, you got ambushed by two who know how to do so quiet well. Henry is Rumple’s grandson, you should know by now that negotiation is genetic.”

Emma laughed, “Yeah, that does make me feel better. You doing OK?”

Belle read between the lines considering all that had happened to Rumple and with Rumple and Zelena, “We are doing as well as can be expected.”

Emma looked at her and noted that Belle was picking her words entirely too carefully. Emma filled that away for a later conversation with Belle but not right now. She gave Belle a hug and went off to deal with whatever she had to deal with that day.

Belle walked back into the kitchen to find Henry and Rumple cleaning up the kitchen. Henry was helping Rumple put away the clean dishes that were in the dishwasher. The table had been cleared and wiped down. Pans were in the sink and the dirty dishes were stacked on top of the dishwasher. The two of them seemed deep in conversation. She debated about disturbing them but instead she went upstairs and got dressed and ready for the day.

When she came back down Rumple was teaching Henry how to play the Chinese game wéiqí or as it was know in America “Go”. Henry was picking up the basic strategy pretty quickly. She came up behind Rumple’s chair and gave him a hug. He leaned into her and put a hand on her arm. She carefully drew her hand over the nipple closest to it. Rumple choked slightly and then put on a mask of calm. Henry hadn’t noticed the interaction at all.

“I’m going to do some work in the garden. Can one of you come and get me when it is time to make lunch?”

She watched as they both nodded at the same time. She smiled. It was good for Rumple to spend time with Henry. He really didn’t do it enough. 

She opened up the garden shed and pulled out what she would need to attack the weeds in both the vegetable and flower beds. Rumple had used a little magic to get things started but since then she had spent many a happy hour puttering around in the beds. Beans were coming in. The tomatoes were doing well. Peppers looked a little peaked. She checked the plants and saw insect activity. She went back to the shed for the organic insect remover that Rumple had made for her. 

When she came back out of the shed, she saw Henry running towards her with a very panicked look on his face.

“Henry, what’s wrong?”

“Grandpa is having a fit.”

Belle dropped everything and followed Henry back into the house to find Rumple writhing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here is the next piece in our puzzle. Short yeah but I wanted to get something up today.
> 
> I will try to keep posting a couple chapters a week but July is going to be crazy month at work this year for reasons I can't go into.
> 
> Comments keep me going.


	10. Absolute trust keeps me going in the right direction

Belle hadn’t seen a fit like this before. She knelt down beside him and tried to touch him, which sent Rumple into even more convulsions. He pulled away from her and tried to make himself as small as possible. She could hear him muttering to himself but she couldn’t really hear what he was saying.

“Should we get him to the hospital?” asked Henry with a look of great concern on his face.

Belle shook her head, “No, I don’t think a hospital is going to help with this. Henry what happened right before he collapsed?”

She turned and looked at Henry who was visibly shaken.

“Henry this is not your fault.”

She debated on what to do next but Rumple made up her mind for her. He let out a howl of the damned and collapsed.

“Henry can you get me the pillow and blanket that are on the couch?”

Henry looked relieved for something to do. He grabbed the items she asked for and handed them to her. She carefully placed the pillow under Rumple’s head and covered him with the blanket. She wished that Henry wasn’t there because she would have gone upstairs and gotten a pair of restrains to keep him from hurting himself during the fit.

“Henry can you go to the downstairs bathroom and bring me a damp washcloth?”

As Henry ran off, Belle quickly checked to see if Rumple had hurt himself. There was a lump on his head that was swelling rather quickly. Belle debated about getting the dagger and making Rumple snap out of this but she decided to leave that as a last resort. Henry came back in and handed her the damp piece of cloth. She put it on Rumple’s brow. She wasn’t too happy about the heat she felt radiating off of his head.

“Is he going to be OK?” asked Henry. Belle looked at Henry. She could tell that he was scared and fighting back panic. She stood up and guided Henry to the couch. 

Belle sat next to him and said “Henry, it will be all right. Can I trust you to keep this between us?”

Henry nodded.

“This is not the first time this has happened,” Belle said trying to figure out how much information the child needed. 

“Henry, he won’t die so let’s get that off the table. He is still the Dark One and an immortal creature. But he does still feel pain and hurt.”

“Why don’t you take him to the hospital and see if they can help?”

Belle shuttered, “Henry, there is nothing physically wrong with him which means it is in his head.”

She could see the light dawn in Henry’s eyes, “They would put him in the mental ward.”

“And considering what Zelena did to him, I don’t think that would be a good place for him to be. So I have been helping him any way I can. But Henry I need you to not say anything to anyone.”

“You’re afraid they will take him away from you,” Henry said quietly “If they knew that he was not in his right mind, they would be afraid of his power and want to keep him locked up.”

“Yes, and I really don’t think that would be the best thing for him.”

Henry nodded.

“Can I ask what you were talking about?”

Henry shrugged, “We were talking about my dad. He was telling me about things my dad did when he was about my age. I asked him about their lives before he was the Dark One.” 

That seemed harmless enough thought Belle.

“I asked him about my grandmother, Milah. What was she like? He got a funny look on his face and that’s when he collapsed on the floor. He hit his head on the table on his way down.”

Rumple groaned and started to come to. He opened his eyes carefully and quickly shut them again placing his hand over them.

“What happened?” he asked.

“You hit your head on the table,” said Belle.

He tried to sit up but didn’t get very far. Belle went to him and helped him up to the overstuff chair behind him. 

“Are you all right?” said Henry.

Rumple jumped at the sound of Henry’s voice, “Henry!?!?!” Belle watched him quickly process what had happened, “Yes, I’m fine now. Thanks for getting Belle for me.”

“Do you remember what happened?” asked Belle.

She could see Rumple shiver almost imperceptibly and he nodded slowly.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Bit of a headache,” he said raising his hand towards the lump on his head.

“Henry can you keep an eye on him? I need to go into the kitchen for a moment.”

“Sure,” came the reply.

She went into the bathroom and got some of Rumple’s prescription painkillers from the cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back into the living room to find Henry and Rumple back at their game. She handed Rumple the pills and the water.

“Rumple, I want you to go upstairs and lie down until lunch. Are you seeing double or is your vision fuzzy.”

He shook his head ‘no’ and winced at the movement. He took the pills with the water. Belle helped him up from the chair and helped him upstairs bringing the water bottle along with her. She helped him get off his socks and shoes, removed his shirt and pants and got him under the covers.

“Belle, thank you,” he said.

“You rest for a bit. I’m downstairs if you need me.”

“Belle, I love you,” he said while starting to drift.

She kissed him on the forehead, “And I you.”

She went back downstairs to a very worried Henry. She put on her brave face because she was worried too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I hope you like what I have in store.


	11. There's a voice that starts to mumble

Belle found Henry sitting on the couch trying to not look uncomfortable.

“Henry, thank you for agreeing to keep this between us. I appreciate it a lot. Rumple has been through a lot.”

He looked as if he had a question.

“Do you have something you care to ask me?”

“What happened?”

“What?”

“With my dad and Grandpa. Both of my moms are being tight lipped about it. No one else was there when my dad died except Emma and Mr. Gold. He must have told you what happened.”

Belle sighed a heavy sigh, “Henry he has only given me the bare bones about what happened that day. I was there when your…grandfather was resurrected and I saw what happened there.”

Henry looked at her with such passion for any information that might help him make sense of why his father was in a grave, she knew she had to tell him what she had seen and the consequences of that day. So she told him the tale of how Bae and Belle had found the Dark One and what had happened because of it.

Belle watched as what seemed like a million different emotions cross Henry’s face when she got to the end of her tale.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Thank you for not sugar coating it for me for being the one person in this town to treat me like I can handle what happened,” he said. “I feel better for knowing what happened back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Would you like some lunch?”

“Yes please.”

Belle and Henry went to the kitchen and made sandwiches. Belle went back upstairs to check on Rumple who was sound asleep. She decided to let him continue to do so since he looked so peaceful.

Henry joined Belle in the garden and the two of them quickly got the weed problem under control. They talked about the town and Henry gave her the latest gossip about various people in the town. Henry was more observant than Belle thought anyone gave him credit for. 

Belle heard Rumple coming down the stairs about the time that Henry and she came back in. She pulled the sandwich from the fridge and put it on the table. She poured two glasses of ice tea and lemonade then put together a plate of cookies. Rumple came into the room and sat down at the table. He didn’t say a word but dug into the sandwich.

Belle could see the concern on Henry’s face but also that Henry couldn’t figure out how to phrase the question. 

“Rumple are you feeling better?” Belle knew that after he had a fit, it took him some time to come back to normal.

He nodded and took a gulp of ice tea, “Yes Belle, the nap helped a lot.” 

Belle found the tone a little funny. She could hear the “Miss” in front of the Belle.

“Henry and I were worry about you,” she said carefully pointing at Henry.

Rumple looked up from his food and really saw that there was someone else in the room.

“Thank you Henry,” he said straighten up a bit,” for being concerned.” Belle could tell he was putting on his public face.

“No problem,” said Henry through a mouthful of sugar cookie.

“Except for a headache I am fine,” continued Rumple, “again thank you for getting Belle so quickly.”

“Grandpa…” Henry started and the words tumbled out, “Ididntmeantohurtyoubyaskingquestions.”

“You didn’t Henry. You were asking perfectly reasonable questions about your family. You know about your mother’s parents from the book. My history is not in there so of course you are going to be interested about your father and his family. I promise you I will answer your questions in due time. It is just a little…difficult right now.”

Henry nodded but Belle could see the ‘what happened to you’ look on Henry’s face.

Belle was wondering if she could steer the conversation elsewhere when the doorbell rang. She went to the front door to find Ruby.

“Came to pick Henry up for Emma,” said Ruby all the while chewing gum around the words.

“Come on in,” said Belle. 

The two women hugged a friendly hug.

“You need to go out with me Belle. It’s been too long,” said Ruby, “You’re married not dead.”

“I promise that we can go out on the town soon. Just not tonight.”

“Couldn’t do it tonight, I promised Emma that Granny and I would feed Henry,” said Ruby with a smile, “So that’s a rain check right?”

Belle nodded.

Henry came up behind her and said,” So you are my babysitter tonight?”

“Yep. I got a whole list of horror films ready to go on Netflix and pizza in the oven.”

Henry called over his shoulder, “Good-bye Grandpa. See ya soon.”

“Good-bye Henry. I look forward to it” said Rumple has he stepped into view. Henry turned and gave Rumple a hug. Rumple returned it with warmth and affection. He was enjoying getting to know Bae’s child.

Ruby took Henry and Belle closed the door. 

She turned around to find Rumple on his knees holding out his collar to her in both hands.

“Please” he said. 

She took the collar and put it around his neck. She ran her hands through his hair stroking his scalp. 

“Let’s go upstairs.”

He started to get up but she pushed him back down to all fours.

“Pets have to stay on all fours.”

She swear she heard him purr as he crawled up the stairs.


	12. Eyes that light up, eyes look through you

They went to their playroom. Belle pulled a leash off the wall and snapped it onto his collar.

“Are your knees hurting?” She asked.

Rumple shook his head no. She skritched his head again and he rubbed up against her.

She tied off his leash to the throne and said “Sit up and stay.” 

Rumple kneeled up and sat back on his haunches but kept his hands in contact with the floor. Belle went to the narrow table in the room with the hooks above where she kept most of the items she used on Rumple. She took a basket from under the table and proceeded to pull the items she wanted to use on Rumple. She opened a drawer in the table and pulled various pieces of hardware she would need. Then she went to the ‘toy’ cabinet and pulled a few items. 

Rumple tried to look without looking but was caught doing so and promptly blindfolded.

“Oh Rumple, you know about curiosity and the consequences of it,” Belle said with a light laugh as she put the blindfold on. Rumple moaned that caused Belle to feel heat in her loins. He had such a sexy voice and it turned her on so much. 

She took the leash and led him to an oversized cushion in the middle of the room. She took a set of leather mitts and put them over his hands to make paws. She placed cuffs and a chain between them on his ankles She put a short spreader bar between his legs and attached another piece of chain making it impossible for Rumple to stand up. She carefully placed lube into his backside and put a small dildo with a tail attached up him bum. The whole time she catalogued his moans, whimpers and groans. She stepped back to admire her handy work. She could see his hard member between his legs. He was already dripping on the cushion. 

She grabbed the leash, gave a yank, and Rumple lurched forward towards her.

“Oooo bad pet. Making a mess all over my cushion,” she said, “have to do something about that.”

She put on her leather gloves and knelt beside Rumple rubbing his ass with a glove. He braced himself and she proceeded to spank him with careful overlapping slaps until his ass was bright red. She thought he might cum from just that but he didn’t. He seemed a little off but he hadn’t tapped out so she proceeded to walk him around the room on all fours while giving him commands to do various poses and the like as if he were a show dog. She praised her pet for being such a good pet.

She went to stroke his hair and she noticed that he shied away from her touch. He was trembling. Then she saw that his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. She read his lips, ‘chipped cup’.

She took off the blindfold and rapidly got him out of the cuffs and removed the tail. Rumple was in a full blown panic attack by the time she freed him. She held him and talked to him soothingly. At first he didn’t seem to hear her trapped by whatever deamons that had a hold of him. He was mumbling words. She could catch a few mostly they were pleas not to hurt him anymore and he would be good. But eventually he seemed to see her and hear her. She gently stroked his hair and he didn’t pull away from her touch. She noticed that he was finally focused on her.

“Rumple?”

He nodded.

“Rumple, what happened?”

“I…I found myself back in the cage. Zelena was taunting me. Promising me that she would make me watch as she killed you or she would make me kill you and know the entire time that it was me that snuffed out your life. I couldn’t…couldn’t get away. I was trapped and scared that I would lose you too. I…” He started crying.

Belle held him as he wept his sorrow and anger at what had been done to him. He railed against Zelena and all that she had put him through. He howled his rage at feeling so helpless and cowardly. He was the fucking Dark One and Zelena had taken control of him and used him like a puppet. 

Belle didn’t say anything. She just listened. Eventually she noticed that the sobbing had slowed and Rumple fell to sleep. Belle took that moment to dry her eyes as she had been crying along with Rumple. It was so unfair for both of them. 

She gently placed Rumple’s head on a pillow she managed to reach and snag. She got up and went to the linen closet. She pulled out a soft blanket and another pillow. She went back to the playroom and curled up next to Rumple. She put the pillow under her head and covered them both with the blanket. She wrapped her arms around her husband and held him close to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned I promise. Just that work decided to kick it up a notch so my free time when to almost zero and will probably be at close to zero for most of July.
> 
> Comments are motivation. And I am willing to listen to criticism as well as praise.
> 
> I would like some input as to whether this is working or not. This chapter was tricky because in the outline it is the turning point of this story and I am not sure if I convey what I was going for or not.
> 
> Thanks alway for reading. It makes me happy to see the counter increase.


	13. I'm Inside and Outside at the Same Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of our story. But not this universe.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it.

Belle found herself dozing listening to Rumple breathing. She felt him curl up into her. She stroked his hair and he seemed to relax a bit.

“Oh Rumple, what are we going to do?” she said quietly to the man she held in her arms. She realized that she had been saying that phrase a lot these days.

She wished she had a way of making all the bad that Zelena had done to Rumple to go away. She wished she could convince Rumple that she did enjoy being in control and that he wanted from her was a gift not a perversion. 

She could use the dagger but that would come with a price that she might not be willing to pay. 

She thought he was getting better but then they had days like this where he was set off by a perfectly innocuous question. The days were getting further and further between and he did seem to be sleeping more peacefully. May be this was helping him deal with his deamons. 

But this is what marriage was. There was the good with the bad and the happy with the sad. They agreed to take care of each other. Archie had said that eventually Rumple would be himself again but it might take a lot of time and patience on her part. The more Belle learned about what Zelena had done, the more she wondered if they would ever be back to normal or whatever passes for normal around here. 

She found herself quietly crying again. Let’s the tears roll down her face and the feelings of sadness, anger, and sheer frustration wash over her. She didn’t know how much more she could take and there was nowhere for her anger towards Zelena to go since Zelena was dead. She’ll never get the answers she craved.

“Belle?” came the voice in her arms, “Belle?”

She reached to dry her eyes and found her hands being restrained in Rumple’s gentle grip. Rumple kissed her cheek and the tears on it. He took her head in his hands and proceeded to kiss each and every tear stained part of her face. He worked his way down her neck kissing, sucking and licking. She could feel his harden member against her leg. 

She moved and he said, “Shhhhhh, let me take care of you. You have been so good about taking care of me. Let me be in control. Yes?” 

She nodded feeling totally worn out from thinking and crying.

He put her on her back and continued to kiss her neck slowly moving down her collarbone to her shoulders. He worked her way back to her breasts and started a combination of kissing, sucking on one nipple and then the other. Belle could feel the moisture between her thighs. He kissed and nipped the pulse points on her wrists. 

“Be right back,” he said, “don’t move.”

She didn’t think that would be a problem because right now she wasn’t sure she could. She turned her head and watched him walk to the workbench. She admired his tight ass again. There was still some evidence of the spanking she gave him earlier. He grabbed something off the table and came back.

Rumple showed Belle the leather blindfold that she had used on him before, “May I?”

She nodded and he knelt down beside her. He picked up her head and carefully placed the blindfold over her eyes, “Comfortable?”

“Yes, Rumple.”

“Remember ‘chipped cup’ works for both of us.” He went back to worshipping her body with his lips. 

Without sight, Belle could focus on the sensations of what Rumple was doing. He had explored her body before and pretty much knew where her odd erogenous zones were. But this was different. Belle couldn’t figure out how but it was. He sucked on her toes and she groaned. How he could get her so wound up with just that still amazed her. 

“Can you turn over please?” 

Belle complied and Rumple covered her back, legs and ass with kisses and light love bites. He also massaged her back and rump with those clever fingers of his. She felt both relaxed and incredibly horny at the same time. He knew how to push her buttons. 

He guided her onto her back again but had her spread her legs and bend her knees. She could feel a cool breeze across her neathers, which felt like they were on fire.

“Please Rumple?!?!” came the cry from Belle’s lips.

“Please what my dear?”

“Please I am on fire.”

She felt one long finger enter her burning cunt.

“That you are indeed dearie. Might have to do some thing to put of the fire,” he said with a chuckle. She could see in her minds eye that crooked smile that meant trouble.

He withdrew his finger. Belle whimpered.

“That needy? Apparently I have not being doing my due diligence as your husband. Let’s see what I can do to remedy that.”

She almost came from the first feeling of his tongue rubbing over her clit. It took extreme control to just not let go then and there. He proceeded to worship her pussy with the same reverence that he had done with the rest of her body. The first orgasm was good. The second was heaven. The third was overload. She was incoherent with pleasure. 

Rumple watched her carefully as she rode out the sensations that rolled through her body. 

“Rumple I need you inside me NOW!” she said through panting breath.

“As you wish,” he said. 

He repositioned himself and entered her with a groan of his own. She was so ready for him. It didn’t take much effort on either’s part when they found themselves riding the wave of pleasure that seemed to go on and on. 

Rumple carefully made sure he fell beside Belle rather than on her.

“Can I remove the blindfold?”

Rumple was at a loss for words and his vision was still a little blurry. He looked at his wife and saw her red lips and sweaty post-coitus face with the lovely black blindfold making her look so vulnerable and sexy. He removed the blindfold carefully trying not to get it caught in her sweaty hair. He tossed it to the side and started kissing Belle in earnest. 

“I love you so much Belle. You are my love and my life.”

She returned the kisses, “And I love you Rumple. All of you.”

They curled up with each other just listening to each other’s breathing and heart beats and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep in each other’s arms. 

They both knew that things would be fine. They would be fine. They had all the time in the world and they would do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated this is the end of this part.
> 
> Do you want to see more? Or are you bored with it all?
> 
> I really would like some input please and know that I REALLY appreciate the input I have been given so far.
> 
> Kudos are sweet too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the beginning. 
> 
> This, I hope, will give Dagger of the Mind a little more context.
> 
> I do love comments and I treasure every single one of them. Kudos are great too.
> 
> (All the titles of the chapters came from Talking Heads songs)


End file.
